


That's so Ketch

by sydkn3e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Flirting, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possessive Dean, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: A little Jealous!Dean over Ketch's unwanted advances on Cas.A request from Irma, Bere, and Lissette.I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmejia13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmejia13/gifts), [39feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/39feathers/gifts), [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



"' _I do enjoy an angel_.'" Dean snarked sarcastically, giving a poor imitation of Mr. Ketch's British accent. The metal pieces of his gun clinked as he assembled it back together hastily, shaking his head condescendingly.

"You're being childish."

"Am I, Sam? Dude knew what he was doing! And Cas isn't typical-angel dense anymore! That Ketch tool looked at him like he was a damn piece of meat! Cas couldn't even look at him."

"Maybe Cas chose not to look at him. Isn't that kind of your thing? You know...the eye contact?" Sam smirked.

"What?" Dean snapped his head up, his expression somewhat bewildered. "Shaddup."

Sam scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

"I think you're just jealous."

"What?! No! I'm-that's-" Dean sputtered, blush creeping up his cheeks.

Sam shrugged, grinning.

Dean sighed. "Look, the guy's bad news. I think we can both agree on that?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay."

_________

"Evening gentlemen."

Arthur Ketch was sitting at the table, his feet propped up as he tipped back a glass of amber liquid.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Dean growled as he descending the stairs of the bunker, Cas following closely behind.

Ketch tilted his head slightly, his face smug.

"You should know by now that our resources are simply unparalleled."

Dean scoffed. "Get the fuck out of here."

Ketch clicked his tongue then leaned forward, dropping his feet back to the ground and sliding his glass onto the table.

"I did come with a purpose. I have a proposition for you." He stood, buttoning his sport jacket with one hand.

"Not interested." Dean clenched his jaw.

Ketch smirked. "Hm. You...angel. Cas, is it?"

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean interrupted him.

"It's _Castiel_." He said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cas narrowed his eyes, cutting them over at Dean.

Ketch gave an amused smile.

"I see. Well, Castiel...interested?"

Dean whipped his head around to look at Cas, his face hard.

"What are you proposing?" Cas asked in his gravely voice.

Dean frowned and let his arms fall, turning fully to face Cas.

"Cas, you can't be serious about listening to anything this prissy asshat has to say!" 

"I think that I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself, Dean." Cas snapped, giving him a piercing look.

Dean pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, but said nothing.

Ketch raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Angels never fail to..." Ketch's eyes searched Cas suggestively, lingering at his hips for a long moment before snapping back up to his eyes. "...intrigue me." He smiled deviously.

"Hey, fuck you!" Dean spat, squaring his shoulders at the cocky Brit.

" _Dean_." Cas said sternly.

Dean looked over at Cas again, then back at Ketch and scoffed. He begrudgingly turned to go stand by the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, unwavering glare fixed on Ketch.

Cas raised an eyebrow, jaw clenched.

"I'm listening."

"Let us join you in the search for Kelly Kline."

Cas narrowed his eyes. "No."

"So distrustful." Ketch mused, putting his hands in his pockets. "We just want to help."

"No."

"Right, then. And do you have any idea where Miss Kline may have slipped off to?"

Cas shifted his jaw, clenching harder.

Ketch raised his head slightly, anticipating his answer. "I didn't think so."

Cas took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"What do you propose?"

Ketch shrugged. "Just tag along with us. We'll find her together."

"Yeah? And then what?" Dean grumbled, his voice gruff.

Ketch mouth quirked in the corner. "Then we'll take care of it."

"You mean you'll kill her." Dean clarified, glaring at Ketch. "Am I right?"

Ketch didn't respond.

Cas tilted his head slightly. "Answer the question."

Ketch sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Miss Kline is putting us all at risk. Within her womb she carries that thing that can- and will, if given the chance- end us all. We will do what we must. So in short, yes, she must be killed. For the good of all."

"Then no." Cas stood tall and stoic, clenching his fists at his sides.

Ketch smirked again.

"Stubborn. Not typical of an angel. Aren't you lads known to be more of the blind following type? Submissive, if you will." He threw Cas a suggestive wink.

Cas actually looked a little surprised, and he cast his gaze down, staring at his feet.

" _That's enough_." Dean growled, stepping forward a bit, his body stiff with rage. "Get the fuck out."

Ketch huffed a laugh. "Very well." He polished off the last sip of his whiskey and slid the cup back onto the table, then headed for the door. Just as he was about to pass Cas, he stopped, holding out a hand with a business card in it.

"In case you change your mind." He said casually. Cas took the card, but Ketch held to it for a few seconds longer than necessary, looking the angel up and down once more. When he pulled away, he ran the back of his pointer finger over Cas's hand, which Cas jerked away in response.

Dean started to advance on Ketch, who stepped back with his hands in the air in surrender as he backed up the first few steps. Dean stopped.

"Hope to see you around, gentlemen. Especially you, _Castiel_." Ketch smirked as the name rolled off his tongue, then turned and disappeared up the metal staircase, his footsteps echoing throughout the bunker until the door swung shut behind him, shrouding the two of them in silence.

Cas hung his head momentarily, then straightened back up and turned to face the fuming hunter behind him.

Dean's face was hard, his eyes boring into Cas's.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" His voice was cold, angry. 

Cas didn't answer.

Dean moved closer, his feet shuffling against the concrete floor until he stood right in front of Cas.

"Cas."

"I don't know." Cas spat, eyebrows drawn together.

Dean nodded absentmindedly, his tongue coming to rest behind his teeth. 

"Well I don't fucking like it."

"You think I do?" Cas was angry now.

"Then do something about it, Cas! Or I will!"

"What would you have me do, Dean? Kill him?" Cas snapped, his tone full of sass. 

"I'm saying you need to shut him down, or _I_ will kill him."

Cas scoffed. "Is that so?"

Dean cocked his head. "I don't like the way he looks at you. And I don't like people touching what's mine."

"I don't _belong_ to you, Dean." Cas growled, stepping forward into Dean's space, his face inches from the hunter's.

Dean huffed a humorless laugh and cocked an eyebrow. His tongue rested on his teeth again, his eyes bouncing over Cas's face. There was a thick cloud of tension surrounding both of them, grounding them in their place, both of them afraid to move a muscle against the overwhelming current. Dean's eyes landed on Cas's full, pink lips, and Cas watched as he ran the tip of his tongue over his own bottom lip. 

Then the space between them disappeared, and Dean was on him, pulling Cas's trench coat down his arms hastily and letting it fall to the ground as he crushed their lips together, Cas stumbling backward with the force of Dean's weight. Cas's legs hit the edge of the table and he recovered from the initial surprise of Dean's assault, his hands finding Dean's waist and pulling them flush. Dean licked into the seam of Cas's lips, parting them and forcing his tongue inside, tasting his tongue and the unique flavor of Cas, an earthy taste with an almost minty twinge to it, the way Cas always tasted. They lapped into each other's mouths eagerly, both of them breathing hard as they worked to disrobe each other. Cas's jacket was shucked off next, his belt undone and pants unbuttoned and hanging open as he forced Dean's button-up off his shoulders and his t-shirt over his head. With both of them discarded to the floor, they fell back into each other, Dean carding a hand through Cas's hair and biting slightly at his plump bottom lip, the lips he obsessed over, the lips he loved to watch move when he talked, and even more when they were wrapped around his cock...

Dean forced open Cas's white button-up, the buttons making small pinging noises as they scattered, bouncing off the illuminated map table and onto the concrete floor. He pulled away from their kiss, chest heaving as he panted. Cas hair stuck out in all directions on his head, and Dean's cock twitched at the sight. Cas's bright blue irises were barely visible due to his blown pupils, and his tongue was barely poking out from between his teeth as he breathed hard, watching Dean with hooded eyes.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pushed it to the tent of his pants as he forced Cas's pants down around his ankles, fisting the angel's own impressive length. 

"I don't like sharing you." He snarled, jerking Cas's heated cock vigorously. "I won't."

Cas moaned, thrusting his hips forward as he forced Dean's jeans down as well, then pulling them flush again and rutting into Dean's thigh. Cas reached up and tugged on Dean's hair, pulling his head to the side to expose his neck. He kissed along his sharp jawbone, then down his neck, sucking lightly at the base of his collar bone.

Dean growled deep in his throat and pushed Cas back against the table again, his cock hard and leaking precome, aching for contact. He gripped Cas's shoulders and spun him around, his hand running up to his shoulders and pushing him down, bending him over the illuminated table. Cas relaxed, relinquishing all control to Dean. This was the only way Dean knew how to handle jealousy, by claiming Cas like a wild animal in heat. Cas's job was to bring Dean peace, and if this helped to solidify Dean's feelings, Cas was more than willing to oblige.

Not that he minded, anyway.

"Fucking Brit thinks he can just take whatever he wants. Not this time. Not while I'm still breathing."

Dean kicked one of Cas's legs out further, spreading them wide. He ran his calloused hands down Cas's back and down to his ass cheeks, pulling them apart as he dropped to his knees. He flicked an experienced tongue against Cas's rim, sending a jolt of arousal straight to Cas's cock, which twitched against the cool glass of the table. 

" _He can find his own fucking angel_."

Cas hissed as Dean's tongue plunged into him over and over, wetting his entrance. All too soon, Dean was on his feet again, holding the thick tip of his cock against Cas's hole. 

Dean jerked a hand down his length a few times, gathering his precome from the head and coating his cock with it as much as possible. 

"Next time he eye fucks you like that, I'm going to fucking kill him." Dean promised in a gravely tone, then he pushed the head of his cock in past Cas's ring of muscle, moaning as it clenched tightly around him. 

" _Ahhhh..._ " Cas moaned, slamming a palm down on the table in front of him. " _Dean!_ "

Dean began to move, his hips slamming into Cas's backside as he thrust into him wildly. The sounds of slapping skin, panting, and breathless moans and growls filled the otherwise empty bunker, echoing a little through the bare halls.

Cas was splayed out face first against the table, his legs spread widely as Dean bucked into him relentlessly, his own cock straining despite the lack of stimulation. Dean was always able to get him this way. In truth, he liked being claimed by Dean. No one had ever wanted Cas the way Dean did, and Dean didn't even have to tell Cas that he was in love with him...Cas just knew.

And when Dean got jealous over him, this was what he needed. He wanted him hard, fast, sweaty and vulgar. He wanted to fuck Cas hard enough to have him begging. He wanted to feel like he was in control, even when they both knew how powerful Cas really was. He needed to feel that, for once in his life, something was all his.

"What's that you're always telling me?" Dean said breathlessly, still pumping tirelessly into Cas. "You always come when I call?"

" _Yes, Dean_." Cas breathed, his voice hitching a little. " _Always_." His cock twitched at Dean's implication, his balls drawn up and tight.

Dean groaned, pushing himself impossibly deeper, his hands grasping Cas's thighs so tight that his blunt fingernails left marks in the tanned skin.

"Then come. Come for me, Cas." Dean begged.

And Cas came, as he always did, crying out Dean's name as the overwhelming sensations pulsed through his body and out the head of his cock, the sticky liquid pooling under him on top of the glass table. Dean continued pounding into him, uttering a string of curses at Cas's trembling body, and Cas wasn't even aware of the mess beneath him soaking into his pores as his torso was shoved into it over and over by the force of Dean's muscled hips.

When Dean felt himself get close he pulled out, leaving Cas feeling empty. 

" _You're mine, Cas. All fucking mine..._ " 

Dean jerked himself hard and fast, holding one of Cas's ass cheeks to spread him as wide as possible, and then he was coming, the white spend pulsing out onto Cas's backside. Come splashed against the pink of Cas's hole, causing it to flutter, and Dean was breathless watching the thick liquid spread itself down Cas's crack.

After a moment, Dean ran his hands gently back up to Cas's shoulders, pulling him up and spinning him back around. His pupils had begun to shrink, revealing the beautiful bright green that Cas loved. His face was red, sweat beading on his forehead, and his mouth hung open as he panted, recovering from the activity.

Cas stared blankly, letting Dean take him in, standing stoic and quiet in front of his lover. The man he would let claim him a thousand times over if it meant getting to stare into those green eyes every day, revealing to him the most beautiful soul he'd ever seen in all the years he'd been alive.

Dean ran a thumb over Cas's bottom lip and up his cheekbone, carding his hand once more through Cas's messy black locks. He gave a wicked smile.

"Fuck Arthur Ketch. You're mine."

Cas reached up to grab Dean's hand as it slid down from his hair. He gave him a sideways smile.

"Of course, Dean. He can find his own angel."


End file.
